The punk and The punk princess
by xXemoloverxX195
Summary: What if both Courtney and Duncan were punks? What if there was a new side of Courtney that she had been hiding! Rated M for swearing and sex scenes
1. Chapter 1 explaining

**Hello this is my first fan fiction. Just to make things clear this happens before total drama action. im making the first chapter duncan's point of view and yes there will be swearing and in the future some "scenes" So Enjoy!**

Duncan's pov:

I woke up to a figure beside me. I smiled at who it was, her back was facing me. Her now long black and red hair was covering most of her back. I missed the old bitchy C.I.T with the short brown hair and the way she used to follow the rules and everything was annoying, but i started to like my little princess.

" are you going to keep staring at me all morning Duncan?" Courtney asked as she turned around so she was now facing me

"i thought you were sleeping" i said with a smirk on my face

"so what were you doing?" she asked with a curious face

"nothing, just admiring you" she blushed at my respond and gave me a short kiss before cuddling with me. I can still remember the day i saw Courtney with her new style.

..._ FLASHBACK..._

_A 16 year old Duncan sighed as he got off the school bus. He was a bit happy to go back to see Courtney. On his way to the door he saw a girl with long black hair and red highlights, she was wearing some skinny black jeans and some black and white converse. She had a black top and a black saw me and ran to me. I saw that she had a nose piercing _

_"Duncan! i'm so happy to see you!' she said in excitement while hugging me _

_"Do i know you?" i said still in her arms. she stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes_

_"You don't remember me?" she said walking closer to me and putting her arms around my neck_

_"uhh...n-" I didnt finish before she kissed me. I broke the kiss and backed away "umm i'm sorry but i have a girlfriend". She smiled at my respond and handed me a skull. I looked at it before remembering i gave Courtney the same one back in Total Drama Island. i looked at her and noticed she had the same freckles as Courtney and the same eyes. my eyes widen as i hugged her _

"looks like you remember" she said with a smirk on her face.I chuckled and held her closer

"we have a lot to catch up in don't we princess?" i herd her giggle and she was blushing.

...FLASHBACK OVER...

"Hey princess?" i asked coming back from my memory

"yeah?"

"you never told me why you changed your style and everything"

"oh, well its a long story"

"well since i have to go to work why don't you tell me half of it"i said if a smirk

"uh... okay"she said as she helped me get ready

"so after total drama island i came back to my home town to see it all go to hell. My parents were pissed at me for hooking up with you and they told me to forget about you. I didn't of course so they didn't bother to even be my parents. I got a job so i could maintain myself, my grandma helped me most of the time so i stayed with her. I got into a deep depression after she died and after that i started to uh..."

I looked at her eyes widen " what did you do?"

"hey babe you should be leaving you'll be late" she was right it was about to be 10.

i sighed and told her "okay I'm going but you better tell me later what happened" she nodded and kissed me. I kissed her back and then she broke it and told me to go before i was late. i smiled and left.

**Okay so this was chapter one,sorry it was short. hope you enjoyed it ^-^ please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 hurting

**Hello so this is chapter 2 ill try to make it longer lol so enjoy!**

Courtney pov:

I was glad Duncan had to leave. I didn't really want to tell him about bitchy Courtney or why i changed.I took a shower and did some homework, yeah i was all punk and demonic whatever but i still want to gradate and never come back to the living hell and me lived in an apartment,since he worked Saturday and Sunday at 10 and came back at 5 it was an easy job.I worked Monday after school and Thursday. with us both working we could easily pay i was done with my homework i decided to cook something for Duncan when i finished i decided to go to the mall with Gwen and Bridgette.

"Hey Court"both Gwen and Bridgette said

"hey"

"so how have you been. I haven't seen you ever since you changed" Gwen said with a smirk

"good i guess" i said looking anywhere but their faces

"why what happened?" Bridgette asked

"my uh grandma died"i lied because i didn't want them to know what was really going on

"oh my god Courtney i'm so sorry" both the girls said which made me feel guilty

"its alright" i said "lets go shop around" and with that said we went to all different store. Bridgette bought a blue swim suit and some shirts. Gwen and I went to hot topic where we got hair dye and some shirts.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school " i said going to my car

"okay bye!" both girls said

when i got home Duncan was there already.

"hey babe"he said from the couch

"hey" i said as i walked up to our room i didn't want to talk i just wanted to go to my room and cry.

"aren't you going to eat?"

"um.. i'm not hungry"

"Courtney you have to eat you're really skinny"

"I'm fine , im just tired" and with that i closed the door and locked it. i couldnt hold the tears as they had already fallen. I love Duncan and he does make me feel happy but part of me just wants to die and get rid of this pointless life, I wanted to be with the only person that did love me my i express my anger,sadness or whatever i feel like in different ways.I do cut but i keep that a secret most of my arms are already fucked up and i usually wear long sleeve.

Duncan's pov:

I saw as Courtney ran up to our room and i was a bit worried when she locked the door. Of course i knew how to pick locks i did go to juvie. When i went inside she was in the corner crying. I walked over to her to see some blood on the floor.

"Princess are you okay?!"

"im... fine..." she said while still sobbing. I carried her to our bed where she just sat there as if she was being punished.

"i just need a goodnight sleep"she said looking up to my face

"but why were you crying?" i asked while rubbing her back

"i guess i just wanted to cry, us women are sensitive you know" she said with a smirk on her face

"oh im sorry" i said rolling my eyes. Courtney giggled then kissed me, i kissed her back and then laid her on the bed. She put her legs around my waist as our lips crashed together.

"Duncan I don't want to have sex tonight" she said

"why do you ruin the fun"i said while kissing her neck

"tomorrow i promise" she said as a moan came out her mouth

I chuckled and kissed before taking of my shirt and changing into some shorts. "hey give me your shirt" Courtney said already in her bra and panties. i handed her my shirt and we fell asleep.

Courtney pov:

BEEEEEEEEEP

"UGH fuck!" i said as the alarm woke me up.I got up took a shower changed into my favorite band shirt with some ripped skinny black jeans and some red converse.I had to wake up Duncan cause he was still sleeping. I blow dried my hair then brushed it.I was already to go i grabbed my sweater to hide the scars and my was waiting outside and we went to school.

"Aw look its the delinquent and the emo freak" Heather the bitch of the school told me and Duncan as we were walking down the hallway. I didn't hear her since i always have my headphones but people started to stare at me.

"what's going on?" i asked Duncan

"Heather called you emo..." with that comment i went over to her and punched her right in the nose

"UGH you freak you broke my nose" she said wiping the blood away

"and you hurt my feelings boo-hoo i think im going to cry"i said with a smirk on my face

"ugh whatever emo freak why don't you go with your delinquent and rob a bank or something"

"okay drama queen i'll go, take care of that nose" i said as i was walking away. Duncan just stood there looking at me

"I love you" he said kissing my head i had to laugh since he usually doesn't say that when i beat someone up.

School ended and i went to work.I only worked till 8 and i sleep around 12. I had promised Duncan to have sex but since i was tired i planned something else.

"hey Duncan"I yelled from the room, he was at the living room

"yeah?" he yelled back

"COME HERE!"

"okay" as he came into the room his eyes widen as he saw me i was only wearing a bra and panties.

"are you going to keep staring all night?" i said already blushing i covered my scars with some makeup

"nope" he came up to me and started to kiss me. The next thing i know is that we ended up in the bed.I felt something cold around my wrists and broke the kiss to look up to see my hands handcuffed fuck i should have known Duncan would plan something like this. i looked at him smirking as he saw me looking at the handcuffs. The genius decided to handcuff my feet too so now i could'nt move. ugh karma was a bitch, Duncan started to kiss my jaw then my neck.I moaned as his hands were roaming my hands reached my back where he unclipped my bra and threw it to the side of the grabbed my left nipple and started to suck in it while massaging the other one. all i could do is moan since i couldn't move, he then started to kiss my stomach all the way to the outline of my panties. He started to take them off slow which got me turned on.

"take them off already!" i said he smirked at my comment and took them started to rub my clit with his thumb as he put two fingers inside my started to pump fast and i couldn't do anything.

"Dunnn-cann"i moaned as he kept going fast and slow to torture me "stop teasing!"

"I like to tease" he said with a smirk on his face he slid another finger and went faster i started to scream of pleasure and i wanted more that i closed my a minute he stopped and i had to open my eyes to see what he was doing. He was sucking on my clit and i couldn't stop the moans that came out of my mouth i wanted to just grab something to keep me from tongue stated to go all crazy. I knew i was about to cum soon.

"DUNCAN! ahh oh it feels so good!" Duncan started to chuckle as he sucked on everything that was available to him. After what seemed a long as hell time of him torturing me he slid 3 fingers and pushed them deep and started to pump for about 30 seconds i then started to feel my blood boil up and my head spinning and i knew i was going to cum right sucked on my clit in till i finally released. he sucked on all the juice and i couldn't stop blushing as i thought about what i just did.

"you taste good babe" he said as he was going to the keys to unlock the handcuffs he kissed me first and i couldn't believe what i just tasted it was so good. Duncan saw the look in my face "taste good don't you" i walked to the bathroom after being free and almost fell as i felt my legs shake and being weak but i did make it. I changed and went to bed.

"you owe me big time"I told Duncan as he chukled

"anytime princess" he said as i snuggled closer to him

"goodnight my little princess"

"goodnight my delinquent" i couldn't leave out a giggle

**so that was chapter 2 :3 hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3 parents

**hi there so heres chapter 3 and i always say i'll make them longer i'll try ^-^ enjoy!**

Duncan's pov:

"COURTNEY RUN!" but she didn't she stood there as I kept running.I kept running intill i herd a gun shot."NO!" I thought she was behind me.I ran back to see a man with a black hoodie holding her dead body in his arms."LET GO OF HER!' The man carried her bridal style and ran.

"no no bring her back"

"Duncan?.. Duncan!...DUNCAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"ah what?" i said as i woke up relieved it was all a dream

"you started to scream" she said looking at her phone i saw the time it said 4:00 a.m " you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"um maybe later" i said laying back down. Courtney turned around so i was now facing her back.I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"are you okay" I asked i felt her shake

"hm? yeah just cold"she said with a chuckle. I hugged her tighter and kissed her head."thanks"she said as she turned around to face body stopped shaking as she snuggled closer.I couldn't sleep, i still had the dream in my head. Who would hate Courtney that much to shoot her and take her away,But then again it was a dream. I was closing my eyes already falling asleep when I herd a phone was Courtney's as i got up to get it, it had 8 text was her sister:

"Courtney! mom wants to see you!

C'mon Court! i know you guys don't get along

COURTNEY!

SHE SAID COME TOMORROW

you can bring Duncan!

please do it for me

dad might be there you love that

PLEASEEEE

"hello Eli its 5 in the morning!"

"i know so?"

"we're sleeping"

"oh well show Courtney the messages later"

"okay i will"

i looked at the clock and it was 5:30 i decided to get ready at least now i can make Courtney some breakfast. I went to take a shower and when i finished i saw that Courtney was already up looking for her clothes.

"well look who's up early" she said as she kissed my cheek and went to take a shower.I went to make some breakfast and Courtney came down after 30 minutes her hair was all wet and highlights were fading a bit and her nose piercing was more noticeable now that she took her hair out of her face.

"i'm going to redye them today" she said as she went to the fridge and got out orange juice I smirked at her comment i then remembered she didn't finish her story.

"hey babe" i said as i put the eggs on the plate

"yeah?"

"you didn't finish your story"

"ohhh...okay... so after my grandma died i went back to my parents night my mom was drunk and she gave me some beer but i didn't want to drink any so she forced it down my throat. I became addicted to it, i kinda still am. After that i got into a deep depression because my dad sold the house so now we had to move somewhere else which was here. I got my mom mad once and she got my hair like i used to have it back in Total Drama Island and I went to school like made fun of me and when i got home i used to get punched and smacked by my mom. One time... my dad raped me... thats when i knew it went to far so i left home and stayed with Gwen while i worked to get money for my own apartment. i drank almost everyday and after a while i started to bruises my parents left me turned into scars i still have them.

"wow...Check your phone" i said looking down at the floor.

"...I'm going" Courtney said while she started to eat

"but why your dad raped you!, your mom abused you!" i said looking at her eyes. God they were pretty

"i know but just trust me. Please come with me"

"...fine, anything for you princess"i came up to her and took her arms and rolled up her sleeves to see her scars.

"Dun..can... I-I'm sorry..." she said looking down. i grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped her arms around bandages.I got up and went to our room she followed behind me.

"wheres the razor?"

"Duncan no i need it" she said in a soft voice i could almost not hear her

"Courtney now!"she started to cry and went over to her closet and lifted her drawer there was 5 gave them to me and i threw them out the window

"DUNCAN!" she screamed and started to cry

"...Courtney thats for your own good' She got up and ran into my arms.I thought she would have slapped me

"i know... im sorry for keeping it a secret..." she said as she sobbed into my chest

"baby its okay i wouldn't blame you, now lets go we have to go to school"

"ugh fine" we left to school and Courtney fell asleep on 2nd period and got detention. I tried to get it too but couldn't. After school i waited for her but she didn't come out i went inside to ask and they said i had to leave because she got 2 more hours. I stayed and she finally got out.

"sorry..."

"what did you do?"

"...fell asleep again..."i couldn't stop but smile as her she was so bad i feel like she's more badass than me.

Courtney pov:

I walked with Duncan to the car it was 6 and i told him to drive to my parents was getting really cloudy and windy. When we go to my parents house i took my backpack so i could do my homework. I knocked on the door and waited a bit

"coming!" a lady i know way to well screamed

"Courtney!" she said as she hugged me

"...mom"she looked at me and then to Duncan

"oh hello Duncan, please come in" we went in to find the house and found it to be big ass hell and fancy.

"Let me get your father, make yourselves comfortable" and with that she left into the kitchen. I herd some thunder outside and went to check the window. It was raining and really hard.

"Courtney.." my dad said as he came for a hug but i walked away and went to Duncan

"hello father" i said as i sat on the couch

"how have you and Duncan been?"he asked

"we're fine" i answered looking at the ground

"so we called you because we want to make things okay between us"

"wheres Eli?"

"up in her room. ELI! COME DOWN!"

"WHAT!" my little sister answered back

"COME DOWN HERE" my dad screamed. She came down wearing my old ripped black shirt and black jeans.

"well look at you kid"i said and gave her a hug

" I learned from the best" she said and ran to Duncan to hug him.

"It's getting late can we talk tomorrow?" i said to my parents

"of course. why dont you stay up in your old room its raining pretty hard". i turned to Duncan who was still being chocked by my sister.

"is it okay"

"yeah"he said back and carried my sister to her room.

"um okay thanks mom and dad" i left to my room and noticed everything was still the same just came and laid at the bed.

"so this was your bedroom?" he said with a smirk

"yup"i said and went next to him. i don't remember what happened after because i fell asleep.

**so this was chapter 3 ^-^ please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Dairy

**Hello sorry i haven't if i get some spelling mistakes or im missing some information im sorry xD i use a laptop and the screen is little :p anyways here's chapter 4 enjoy! **

Duncans pov:

I woke up around 10, Courtney said it was okay that we didn't have to go to school and i was grateful. It was still raining outside, I checked Courtney's t.v and saw it was going to rain all day and all night... damn Courtney's parents wouldn't want us to was still asleep, I got up and looked at her was purple with some writings on the was some black curtains, some drawers,a mirror and a desk.I looked around her closet to find a note on the floor.

"Hey Courtney its me Eli so now that you're gone im going to take your you ever come back read this haha bye loser i love you"I smiled at the note Eli left. I looked up to find a box, the box had "memory box" written on Courtney was still asleep i took it down and found it to be heavy. I opened it to find all sorts of had her dairy, some old baby clothes,a safe and a teddy bear.I took the bear out and saw there was some words in its tummy."To Courtney from Grandma know that i will always love you sweetie" I put the bear outside and took her dairy. Damn this girl wrote a lot.

_" Dear Dairy._

_Today mommy and daddy are taking me to a new going to 3rd grade i hope i find new going now i'll write later..._

_Im back from school and it was pretty teacher is pretty and she's nice,I got two new is a girl named Diana and the other is a boy named Danny..._

I skipped some pages after reading that and found her hand writing getting neater.

_Dear dairy._

_Today at school was week Diana tried out for the cheer leading squad and she got in, I am happy for her but now she doesn't hang out with me or Danny since she's now popular. Danny asked me out and i of course said yes! but Diana likes him and we got into a big and Dad yelled at me for coming home little sister is the only real person who really does love course my grandma as well. well i have to go my parents are telling me to go down for my punishment. _

I decided to skip to the last page

_Dear Diary _

_Damn i can still remember when i started this innocent that i was so my parents decided to write me up to a tv show called Total Drama Island. I dont want to go but they said how will i get into a good collage and that they weren't going to pay for my collage.I guess i have to go to this show and they said that if i don't win that we will have to move because they don't want the neighbors to find out that i said they don't want to get embarrassed by me.I guess i'll have to try my best._

Her dairy ends there but there's still a notebook in her box.

"_I didn't win Total Drama Island. I did what exactly what my parents didn't want me to do. They're now mad at me for embarrassing them in front of the world yeah like if it was them who had to roll around in mud and eat shit it was them who had to suffer and almost get killed by that asshole only thing i did like in that stupid show was meeting Duncan.I did like him i just acted like a bitch for the sake of my parents.I almost died when we kissed and than later that night i had to get kicked off.I watched the show when i got back home and saw that Harold was the one who did it. Oh that little shit if i ever see him again i'll feed them to my neighbors dogs ugh. My parents were bitching at me saying that i was a total bitch and i should have a least right now they're packing and we're leaving._

I skipped a few pages. I saw a page with some red marks and i decided to read that one

_"My parents are treating me like shit now that everyone knows that i hair grew all the way to my waist i decided to dye it because you know a change wouldn't hurt.I was wrong... I dyed it black and had some green highlights like the ones Duncan how much I miss i came home my mom grabbed her kitchen spoon and started to hit me. I started to bleed a bit but i didnt grabbed a pair of scissors and made me sit on the floor which was now covered in some of my blood. She cut it short just like i did in total drama island. That's one of the reasons why i let it grow and dye it so i dont have to be reminded of the hell i said this was only the beginning of my punishment that when my dad got home i would regret ever doing sure enough i did dad came into my room at 3 in the morning drunk. he said "well well Courtney someones been a bad girl..You have to be punished" he then grabbed my wrists and started to take my shirt and shorts off.I was laying there with only a bra and then raped me.I screamed out for help but he covered my mouth with his big hand.I woke up feeling like crap my bed sheets were all red and my stomach hurt like hell.I went down to see him smirking i then thought to myself he wasn't drunk he just did it on purpose!. Even after that they still punished me. My cousin taught me to cut she said it made her feel better and with all the pain i had it did help."_

That bastard raped her daughter on purpose! Courtney was waking up and i took the notebook and hid it in my backpack.I want to know more about what happened.I grabbed the teddy bear and handed to her.

"oh my god! my bear" she said, her eyes were getting watery and she started to cry

"dont cry princess" i said as i hugged her

"im crying of happiness Duncan i Love you so much for finding this"she said as she kissed my cheek

"no problem princess i love you too"i said kissing her forehead

**So this was half of chapter 4 ima post the other half later in a few hours goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dairy pt2

**hello there everyone so haha i forgot to post the other chapter yesterday...oops so uh heres the 2nd im planning on doing is talk about Courtney's dairy. okay so enjoy!**

Duncan pov:

After Courtney took a shower and got ready we went downstairs. her parents were all ready up.

"oh good morning you two did you guys sleep well?"Courtney's mom asked with a smile.

"yeah..thanks mom"Courtney said as she stood next to me looking at the floor.

"why don't you guys it down breakfast is almost ready"Courtney's mom said as she was cooking.

"Thank you "I said as i went to go sit down.

we ate in awkward silence and finally Courtney's dad decided to speak.

"So,Duncan how do you and Courtney maintain each other?"God how badly i wanted to punch this guy for what he did to Courtney.

"uh I work Saturday and Sunday's and get about $300 .Once i finish school im going to get a good job and Courtney works too and with that we have enough to pay rent and buy what we need"I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh well i can see you have everything planned out."He said as he drank his coffee "So Court how's school?"

"its good"she said as she was staring at her now empty plate.

"thats great" he said smiling at her.

"uh yeah..." she answered

"hey Court! so like can i dye my hair and dress like you too!" Eli said as she was eating

"NO!" Her mom yelled from across the table."I mean sweetie why would you want to steal your sisters style?you should have your own."

"mom please!"

"no Elizabeth"

"UGH I HATE THIS FAMILY!" she yelled and ran to her room.

"Im going to go talk to her"Courtney said as she stood up and went to Eli's room.

After an hour Courtney came back and sat down.

"Um so thanks for letting us stay here mom and dad...so what did you want to talk about?"

"Courtney listen i know we did some terrible things back-"

"NO! you listen to me mother! i suffered for 3 fucking years with your bullshit! you abused me both mentally and physically! You didn't even bother to feed me or ask me how i was or even say happy birthday no all you care about was to not be seen with me just because I lost on total drama have no idea how much i needed you but no you were to embarrassed by me that you didn't care if i was alive or not!"

"Honey i did care-"

"no! no you didn't you kept hitting me and making my life more of a hell then it already was! and lets not forget my daddy you stupid shit! you raped me and treated like crap! I'm glad i don't need to live with you people.I swear if you do anything to Eli you have no idea what i would do! you know what i'm taking her with me!"

"Courtney! you're not taking my daughter with you!"

"fine but if she tells me you're doing something im coming back for her!" Courtney went upstairs grabbed her stuff and stood by the door

"lets go Duncan"

"COURTNEY! get back here!"Courtney's mom yelled as we were outside. It was raining hard and we drove home and when we got there Courtney ran to her room and started to cry.

"Court..."

"Duncan i need my blade!"

"Court please..."

"you know what get out! get out!" She pushed me out of the room and she locked the an hour i picked the lock and went in. She was asleep and i decided to let her sleep.I decided to read her notebook.

_"my daily routine? cut sleep cut sleep. I went to my grandma's house, i told her about told me that i have to stay with her that no way she'll let me go been with her for about a month and my parents don't seem to i came back to school and found something to be odd,Someone left the door open and i went inside to find my grandma with a gunshot in her chest. I called the ambulance and they her took her but it was too late she had died... guess i have to go back to my parents. fuck my life!.I'm back to my room where i got parents are still the same. i decided it was time to sister would have to stay with this bastards but i need to get out.I decided to go to Gwens house she had her own place and we were getting along now that i've changed.i worked and got enough money to get my own place._

That was the last page of her notebook.

"Duncan?"

"get some rest Princess"

"can i tell you something.."

"yes of course"

"i think my parents killed my grandma..."

**Okay so i made some corrections for some reason i type everything right and then it comes up different -.- Ill fix it :3 Chapter 6 will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 memories

**Sorry ive been dragging xD anyways yes i know theres some information missing and whatever but i do everything right ;-; anyways heres chapter 6! Enjoy**

chapter 6: memories

**Duncan pov**:

"how..?"

"My parents had a gun...my dad taught me to use it and i learned every part of it including the bullets i even know they had some initials in it.I checked around my grandmas house and found no the doctors took the bullet out i recognized the bullet"

"Courtney it could have been anyone you know..?"

"yeah..." she then got up and started to get ready.

"Where are you going?" i asked while going to the bed

"work where else"she said as she was putting her shoes on

"oh okay you want to go see a movie or something later"

"yeah sure"she said and then giggled

"what?"i asked smiling

"are you asking me out on a date?" she said with a smirk on her face

"sure you could call it that" i said while rolling my eyes

"aw Duncan has a soft side"

"shut up..."

"okay whatever i'll see you later"she kissed me and left

**Courtney's pov:**

on my way to work i found my ex boyfriend David ugh that bastard.

"hey Courtney is that you"he said giving me a hug

"oh hey David"

"wow you look great"

"oh..um you too" i said trying not to be awkward.

"hey so listen im really sorry for what i you want to maybe try again?"

"No sorry i have a boyfriend..But we can be friends?"

"oh um yeah sure" he said with a fake smile

"okay well i have to go to work see ya"

the day went pretty fast when i got home Duncan was sleeping.I decided to let him sleep,I went to make us some i was done i herd Duncan mumble

"Courtney...no...please...leave her...alone" I decided to wake him up.

"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" i couldnt help myself and i started to laugh.

"Oh you're getting it now"He said as he pushed me to the sofa and started kissing me.I felt bad for waking him up so i let him do what he kissed my neck while his hands were inside my shirt.I felt him unhook my bra.I took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.I then remember how he teased me a couple nights ago and it was time for revenge. I started to take his jeans off along with his boxers.

"Court-" Duncan moaned as i licked his erection making him throw his head back.I continued it for a bit but then moved to his balls i put them in my mouth and hummed knowing that Duncan would go crazy

"Courtney!"I know what he wanted but i wasn't going to give it to him

"yes" I said while my hands moved up and down his erection

"ah..mm.. please.."

"please?"

"courtney! finish" I went up to his ear.

"nooooope" I got off him and went to eat

"COURTNEY!"yeah he'll be pretty pissed later

**okay so this was kinda it :3 sorry i suck in these ill update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i have noo idea what to do about the missing words and if you guys don't like it tell me so i can stop posting :3 anyways heres chapter 7**

**Chapter 7:party**

David pov:

I was going to work when i found a girl that reminded me so much of Courtney difference was her style,This girl had long black hair with red highlights,she wore dark colors and she had some piercing but her face still looked like the old Courtney sad and confused.I've had enough time torturing myself so i decided to talk to her.

"Courtney is that you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"oh hey David"she answered with a blank expression.

"wow you look great"I said which wasn't a lie she really did i wanted to say you look hot as fuck but that would just ruin things.

"oh um you too"she answered looking anywhere but my face.I then thought how would i look with a hot ass hell girl as Courtney.I mean yeah i had her but she was bitchy and she looked plain but now she's smoking hot

" listen i'm sorry for what i did. Do you want to try again?" I asked

"no sorry i have a boyfriend"she said. Duncan the first person the popped into my mind how could i be such a dumbass i remember clearly that episode where she kissed actually good that she got kicked is a bitch and Courtney deserved it for whoring then again i did cheat on her before the show started so thats probably why she hates me.

"we can still be friends"she said with a "friends" friends don't make out and have sex now do they.

"oh um yeah sure" I said with a fake smile.I think Courtney knew i was faking girl knows everything about me.

"okay well i have to go to work see ya" she said running to catch the bus.

"You will be mine Courtney even if it means killing everyone you will be mine forever."

..._flashback..._

_C.I.T Courtney ran up to her boyfriend David hugging him_

_"eeekkk! babe guess what!"_

_"ugh stop hugging me! what do you want?"_

_"I'm elected to be school president" _

_"um okay good for you now can you leave me alone"_

_"aren't you happy for me?" she said with a sad expression on her face._

_"yeah i am. Babe why don't you start to make the posters and all that good stuff" David said rolling his eyes_

_"oh yeah! okay see you later" Courtney said kissing her boyfriend in the cheek. Heather walks by and goes with David._

_"hey handsome"_

_"hey there" David grabs Heather by the hand and drags her to an empty classroom._

_She kissed him forcing her tongue into his put his hands inside her top and took it off .Her boobs bounced out as he took off her bra he broke the kiss to stick one of her nipples into his mouth making her moan then got down on her knees and started to give him a blow job. After a couple minutes she came back up to make out with him he took off his jeans and boxers and took off Heathers shorts and underwear he didn't even wait for her to say it was okay he went in. she hissed in pain because she wasn't ready but quickly liked the thrust inside of her making her moan. He laid her on the teachers desk dropping all the papers and pencils and everything on thrusting into her like he'd never had before both moaning._

_"I'll be on my way let me just get some papers in the class" Courtney said walking in the classroom seeing her boyfriend fucking another girl of all it was Heather the bitch of the school._

_"What the hell David!?" Courtney said with tears in her eyes_

_"baby no its not what it looks like"David said getting off Heather and putting his clothes on._

_"leave me alone!" Courtney yelled at him and ran out the went after her and left Heather alone in the classroom satisfied and hornier then ever._

_After a few months Courtney signed up to a reality show called Total drama did too and so did David but only the girls got accepted. David sent Courtney letters every time he could but Courtney would rip them and throw them away every time he did she was in a bad mood that episode. David sent Courtney a letter the day she got kicked out . She was starting to get feelings for Duncan and she tried her best to hide them but she couldn't that day she was so upset about the letter that all she wanted was Duncan. She got kicked out but she was happy that she got what she wanted. When she got home David didn't talk to her or anything._

_...flashback over..._

Duncan pov:

Damn girl leaving me like that, but that's what i deserved... but then again i did let her finish. After some time of pleasuring myself i went to the kitchen to find Courtney eating

"hey babe how is it going" She said smirking

"oh i'm fine darling how are you!"

"pretty good "darling"

"you owe me"

"ha okay. Hurry up and eat we gotta go to the party"

"what party?"

"Duncan your mom's birthday party!"

"Oh shit!" I forgot about her birthday eh we could stop by walgreens or something and buy her a flower or a card.

"and no Duncan we aren't buying her a flower or card from walgreens" she said rolling her eyes.

"i wasn't thinking that..."

"mhm sure now hurry up!"

"fine"

a hour later we got ready. Courtney wore a black skirt with a white top tucked hair was in a pony tail with her bangs curled to the this girl looked hot.I wore some black tight jeans and vest. no way im dressing up in a tux and all that bullshit. We got to the place where my mom's party was at.

"Baby!"My mom screamed out and ran up to hug me.

"mom please don't call me that" I said tuning to Courtney who was giggling.

"nonsense you are my little baby hello Courtney you look lovely" she said hugging Courtney.

"Hello Mrs-"

"oh no don't call me Mrs it makes me feel old call me Ana"

"you're not look lovely" Courtney said smiling

"oh well thank you dear Duncan treat her right" my mom said hitting my shoulder

"yeah yeah mom" Around 1 am Courtney and my mom were drunk and they were talking a bit but mostly all they did was laugh.

"C'mon babe time to go"

"nooo Duncan.. not haha yet.." she said

"yes now get up lets go"

"hahaha fine. Byeee" she said waving at my mom who was still laughing with my sister

"oh goodbye dear!"she said giving her a another bottle" as Courtney was getting up she almost fell so i had to carry her

"Duncan..I can walk"

"no you're drunk"

"Im fine" By the time we got to the car Courtney had fell 3 times and was still was a red light and Courtney started to kiss my neck.

"not here...Court.."

"yes here"

"we're almost home just hold up"

"ahaha okayyyy" When we got home Courtney ran up to the bed and took off her clothes

"Duncan hand me one of your shirts" I gave her one and went to bed with her. She rolled over on top of me and started to kiss me. We made out for what seemed hours but it was only 10 minutes. Courtney ran to throw it's going to be a long night


	8. Chapter 8 I love you?

**Hey guys sorry for not making new chapters but heres chapter 8 :3.**

chp 8: I love you?

Courtney pov:

I've been getting a lot of messages from doesn't know about him and I hope he doesn't,ohh speak of the devil.

**David: hey Court! **

**Courtney:hey David**

**David:hey you wanna hang out?**

**Courtney: ummmm okay**

**David: awesome meet me at the park around 5**

**Courtney: okay see you there**

**David:can't wait!**

Great now i have to go see him.

Duncan pov:

I was walking to the corner store to get a monster to find my ex girlfriend Alexis here crap! good thing Courtney wasn't here last time they were in the same room both girls made it to the police station.

**Flashback:**

_**Courtney and Duncan were making out in the yells out Duncan's name stopped making out to see who it was**_

_**"DUNCAN!" Alexis screamed out.**_

_**"ummm hey..."Duncan said awkwardly **_

_**"hey babe!"Alexis took Duncan out of Courtney's arms and hugged him.**_

_**"um Duncan who's this?" Courtney said already pissed.**_

_**"I'm Alexis Duncan's ex" Alexis said not letting go of Duncan.**_

_**"ohh well do you mind getting off my boyfriend"Courtney said now getting up from where she was sitting.**_

_**"umm no" Alexis said hugging him tighter **_

_**"i'll give you 3 seconds"Courtney said now getting closer to them**_

_**"nope"**_

_**"1"**_

_**"2"**_

_**"3" Courtney punched Alexis in the eye**_

_**"you bitch you gave me a black eye!"Alexis said touching her now swollen eye**_

_**"Thats what you get for hugging my boyfriend"Courtney said turning her back on Alexis to go to Duncan. Alexis jumped on Courtney and they started to fight until a police man came over and stopped them only to get kicked on the balls my two girls got sent to the police station where Duncan bailed Courtney out. After that he has not seen Alexis.**_

_"_Um excuse me you're holding up the line" A girl said bringing back Duncan from his thoughts

"oh sorry"Duncan said turning around to see the girl was Alexis

"hey" she said with a smile

"im sorry Alexis but i gotta go"Duncan said walking away

"its okay ill text you later"

"um sounds good bye"

Courtney pov:

Ugh why did i say i would meet him.

"COURTNEY OVER HERE!" David yelled out from the swings

"hey" I said sitting down at the other swing.

"hey" he said spinning me

"stop!"I said laughing

"and if i don't want to" he said with a smile

"Dav-"He stopped spinning me and kissed me.

"Courtney please" David said kissing her once again.

I wanted to stop and punch him but kissing him brought back happy memories we course I love Duncan but he cheated once in our of doing what i wanted to I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

David pov:

I knew it! she still had a thing for me.I decided why not take it up a level?. I carried her to the bridge where we used to look at the stars. I started to kiss her neck and take off her shirt along with her bra. She covered them quickly.

"they're embarrassing" she said turning red

"Baby they're gorgeous like you" I said taking her arms out of her breast. I sucked on her left nipple while my other hand massaged her right.

"mmmmm" she moaned and just to tease her i bit a little hard "oh!" she screamed out. I kissed her and slid my hands inside her black jeans.I felt her wetness through her underwear.I started to unzip her jeans only to have her stop me.

"David...no" she said sitting up.

"no?" I said wanting nothing more but to fuck her.

"im with Duncan...i think i should go..."She said getting up.

"um i don't think so"I said pulling her roughly down to the ground.

"let me go!" she said trying to get up.I took out my imminently sat back down.

"good now you're going to let me do what i want and you're going to like it understood? or i'll have to shoot you"


End file.
